


With You Beside Me

by Smith



Series: Learn to Love the Fool in Me [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/pseuds/Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recuperating Inquisitor Lavellan receives a welcome visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> The Trespasser DLC gave me a thousand fic ideas, but as I am unable to play it, I am unable to write them, so instead I indulged in a smidgen of fluff. Takes place somewhere before the end of the game.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my dear friend mareel, for reading, supporting, and catching my punctuation errors.
> 
> You wouldn't guess it from these 500 words, but this pairing has slowly taken over my life over the last 9 months, and I have a backlog of unfinished fic to get posted. Time to get on it.

Felran twitches as he hears the door open and the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs, but when he opens his eyes and blinks into the darkness, he can't see anything.

"Who's there?" he croaks, fighting against exhaustion to draw breath for even that simple question.

"Just me," Dorian's voice comes to him across the dark, silent space. "Do you hear the rain?"

Felran tries to shake his head, but only manages to turn it to one side. He heaves a breath, his brows wrinkling in frustration. "No."

Dorian's footsteps make their way across the room, and then the side-door creaks as it opens. The music of water rushing on stone and thunder rumbling low in the distance reaches his ears as a breeze ruffles his hair.

"Oh, I hear it now," he says as he begins to smile.

"Good." Dorian is walking closer now; Felran hears his robes rustling. "I know how it makes you smile." He's stopped, somewhere near the edge of the bed. Felran attempts to reach for him, but succeeds only in turning his hand over. "And you are so handsome when you smile, amatus."

"Very true, but I'm always handsome."

Dorian snorts softly. "And modest, as always. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Never," Felran murmurs.

A weight settles beside him. Another attempt to move allows his fingers to brush Dorian's back, he seems to be hunched over, taking off his boots.

Felran hovers between waking and sleep as he listens to Dorian undress, unfastening buckles and rearranging fabric, and then flinches as blankets are pulled back and a flash of cold touches his side. But Dorian settles beside him and the chill is replaced with heat.

Felran turns his head into the man's sweet smell. "You smell good."

"Don't I always?" 

"Also very true." Felran feels Dorian kiss his shoulder as the man lays beside him, his bare legs brushing his own underneath the blankets.

"How are you feeling?"

"No pain, but I'm... so tired."

"The potions will do that," Dorian mutters, planting another kiss on his shoulder. "But your brave and beautiful vhenan is here to take care of you."

"I'm so relieved," Felran replies, "What ever would I do otherwise?"

"It doesn't bear considering." Dorian rests his hand on Felran's collarbone, soft fingertips stroking back and forth, worn smooth on the pages of books. "But you should be resting, Maker forbid I slow the recovery of our beloved Inquisitor."

"Maker forbid," Felran echoes, his voice wavering as he loses the battle against sleep. The drum of rain and Dorian's warm breath doesn't help.

"I'd thank you not to scare me like that again, but it has become rather a habit of yours," Dorian murmurs. He sounds like he might be smiling.

Felran snorts, and tries to apologise, but it's no more than an unintelligible mumble.

"Sleep well, amatus."

And he does.


End file.
